Early Revelations
by Laineyvb131
Summary: Based on a prompt from mobazan27: the first time Elizabeth hears Baby I Love Your Way, Henry is humming while he cooks dinner.


Elizabeth pushed her plate away, sighing with contentment. "Henry, dinner was fantastic," she praised, patting her stomach through her UVA sweatshirt.

"Well, I'm not Julia Child, but I can manage the basics. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He replied, observing the fascinating blonde across from him. Most women didn't enjoy food with the passion in which Elizabeth did. But then again, he was quickly learning Elizabeth wasn't like most women. She wasn't like any woman he'd ever known.

"Julia Child would banish me from the kitchen," she snorted, rolling her eyes in self deprecation. "So I'm impressed."

"I'm sure you aren't that bad," Henry consoled her.

"Oh, I am. I was saving that revelation for later, so I don't scare you off too early," Elizabeth admitted.

Henry eyed her dubiously, then shrugged, as if he really didn't care, either way. "Well, for the record, you're really good at kissing, so I'll keep feeding the both of us, then, if that keeps you around." He'd keep to himself for now the revelation that he wasn't going anywhere. Henry cupped his hands around his mouth, and whispered, in mock secrecy, "besides, there's always take out."

Elizabeth burst into laughter. "I have that covered, in spades. Most of the delivery drivers know me by name, already," she confessed, unapologetically. "I'd rather eat your cooking, or at least have your company."

"Do you want some more wine?" Henry tipped the bottle of red slightly, pouring the remaining liquid in her glass. "Go relax on the couch and I'll put away the leftovers." He glanced over at the baking dish on the table. "Or maybe not."

"Crap. Sorry," Elizabeth muttered in embarrassment. "I shouldn't have eaten that much."

"Don't be sorry. You can eat as much as you want," Henry reassured her.

"But now you won't have any leftovers," Elizabeth pointed out. "I live on leftovers and cold pizza."

"Ah, dorm life. I don't necessarily miss those days," he reminisced with a grimace. "Having a freshly cooked meal is much better." Henry leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table, eyes intensely focused on Elizabeth. "Trust me." His tone changed, as if he were referring to something more than just food.

Elizabeth lost herself in his gaze for a long, heated moment, then blinked back into focus. "Let me do the dishes, at least."

"No, you're my guest," Henry replied. "I'll do them later."

"Come on, Henry. This is our fourth date. We've even voted together." She wiggled her eyebrows at him, in jest. "I'm more than a guest now, aren't I?" Her question was teasing, but hopeful.

Henry pondered her words, his hazel eyes thoughtful. He wanted Elizabeth to feel at home in his apartment, but didn't want to push for too much, too soon, so he followed her lead. "Well, we have completed our civic duty together. Surely we can handle mess duty," he agreed, chuckling.

While they cleared the table, Henry switched on the radio sitting on the counter, filling the kitchen with soft music. After a few fumbling attempts at reaching for the same plate, prompting giggles from them both, Henry and Elizabeth settled into a companionable rhythm. As much as they had talked during dinner, they were just as comfortable with the current silence.

The station programming segued into a new song, and Henry began singing along with the melody.

_Shadows grow so long before my eyes_

_And they're moving across the page_

_Suddenly the day turns into night_

_Far away, from the city_

Elizabeth jerked her head, unconsciously, in recognition, and surprise.

"I'm sorry. Does my singing bother you?" he asked.

"No, not at all. You have a beautiful voice." Elizabeth smiled softly, her blue eyes twinkling as they met his. "This is my favorite song. I was just surprised you knew the words. Peter Frampton isn't exactly on the deejay's party list in the frat houses."

"Well, maybe it should be." Henry grinned at her. "It's a great song to dance to with a beautiful woman in your arms."

"I had his posters on the walls in my room growing up, but I've never danced to this song," Elizabeth revealed. "Not with anyone else, anyway."

Henry reached for the dish towel Elizabeth held, drying off his fingers, pausing briefly when his hands brushed hers through the damp material. He turned up the volume dial on the radio, so the lyrics clearly rang through the air.

_Don't hesitate_

'_Cause your love won't waitOoh, baby I love your wayI wanna tell you I love your wayI wanna be with you night and day_

He winked at Elizabeth, bumping her hips with his, as he picked up the next verse, his voice low and melodious. The length of his arm pressed against hers, warm through the fabric of their clothes. The glasses and silverware clinked, muffled by the soapy water and the cloth of the dishtowels.

_Moon appears to shine, and light the sky_

_With the help of some fireflies_

_I wonder how they have the power to shine, shine, shine_

_I can see them, under the pine_

Instead of handing Elizabeth the last plate, Henry took the towel from her, drying the porcelain himself. Setting both on the counter, he turned to her. "Dance with me." His statement was more of a request than a question, but Elizabeth wouldn't have hesitated in her answer. She stepped towards him as she nodded, her eyes locked with his.

Henry reached for her hands, drawing her left to rest on his shoulder, intertwining his fingers with her right. His right arm slid around her waist, warm and firm, and drew her into the shelter of his body, his fingers splayed across the small of her back.

_But don't hesitate,_

_'Cause your love won't wait_

_Ooh baby I love your way_

_I wanna tell you I love your way_

_I wanna be with you night and day_

Henry rested his cheek on the softness of her hair, and began to sway to the music, his voice both sweet and sensuous in her ear.

_Well don't, don't hesitate_

_'Cause your love, won't wait_

Elizabeth melted into his embrace, shifting their joined hands to rest on his chest, and tucked her head under his chin. Her socked feet slipped easily across the hardwood as she rocked in his arms. Her left hand traced circles on his shoulder, her fingers gently stroking the softness of his shirt.

_I can see the sunset in your eyes_

_Brown and grey, and blue besides_

_Clouds are stalking islands in the sun_

_I wish I could buy one, out of season_

Henry relaxed under her ministrations, inhaling the combination of lavender and vanilla he'd come to identify uniquely with Elizabeth. He felt her sigh into his neck, and let his eyes drift closed, content, as he continued to serenade her.

_But don't hesitate_

_'Cause your love won't wait_

_Ooh baby I love your way_

_I wanna tell you I love you way_

_I wanna be with you night and day_

_Ooh baby I love your way_

As the music died away, Elizabeth's heart shuddered and settled, and she suddenly had a flash of longing, as if she could stay in that moment forever.


End file.
